


Always

by ItsNotEasyBeingQueen



Series: Spellbound [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Witch!Kurt, professor!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotEasyBeingQueen/pseuds/ItsNotEasyBeingQueen
Summary: One-shot set in the Spellbound verse.  Kurt and Blaine have been trying to find "their song" for their upcoming wedding, and it seems Blaine may have finally struck gold in an old standard.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Spellbound [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/859700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Always

Kurt sighed as he closed the door, locking it behind the last customer of the evening. It had been a busy few days, with several new releases coming out all at once. He was grateful for the business, but glad the day was done. 

He turned back to the shop, intent on completing his closing routine as quickly as possible. The sooner he finished, the sooner he could finally spend some quality time with Blaine.

Speaking of Blaine, he smiled to himself as the familiar sounds of the piano began to float across the room. “I’ll be done as fast as I can,” he called out.

“No hurry, Kurt,” Blaine replied from the piano bench. He would often stop at closing time and play for Kurt while he closed up. It had become Kurt’s favorite part of the day. “I can keep myself occupied. I picked up some new sheet music today.”

“Of course, you did,” Kurt chuckled under his breath. Since their engagement, Blaine had been fixed on the idea of finding the perfect song for their first dance at the wedding reception. They didn’t have a “song” of their own, so they’d decided to use this as their opportunity to choose one. Dozens of songs had been considered so far, but none had felt right. Kurt was confident they would find the perfect one eventually. He was used to being patient and waiting. Hadn’t he waited nearly two centuries for Blaine?

Humming along with the music, Kurt went about his closing tasks, and was finished in no time. Taking a quick sweeping glance over the sales floor, he nodded in satisfaction, and officially took himself off the clock. Feeling the last bit of tension release from his body, he crossed the room to the piano, placing a gentle hand on Blaine’s back and nudging him with his hip. Blaine didn’t miss a note as he scooted over in a practiced movement to make room for Kurt. Kurt sat and gave Blaine a peck on the cheek. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Blaine parroted, bringing the song he was playing to a close with a flourish. He turned to Kurt and added, “I think I found it.” There was an excited twinkle in his eye. 

“I’ve heard that one before,” Kurt teased warily. 

“Oh, ye of little faith.” Blaine reached for his messenger bag and pulled out a folio of sheet music. It was clearly not new – it was in good condition, but the edges were a little worn and the cover slightly faded. When Kurt read the title, his breath caught in his throat. 

“I love that song!” he exclaimed, taking the folio from Blaine and flipping it open carefully. “Where did you find this?”

“I checked out the second-hand shop on the next block. They’ve got a whole section dedicated to music – old vinyl, record players, and,” he paused, playfully gesturing to the paper in Kurt’s hand, “sheet music.”

“I remember when this came out,” Kurt mused, almost talking to himself. If Blaine found it jarring to be reminded that Kurt was old enough to remember a song written in 1925, he didn’t let it show. “It was such a lovely song, and I remember wishing someone would sing it to me one day.” He looked up at Blaine with a small smile. “No one ever did, though.” 

Blaine tilted his head to one side, a wave of sadness overtaking him at the thought of his beloved ever being lonely. He took the music from Kurt and placed it on the piano before settling his fingers on the ivory keys. “Well, now,” he said, his voice husky, “we can’t have that.”

_Everything went wrong,  
And the whole day long  
I’d feel so blue.  
For the longest while  
I’d forget to smile,  
Then I met you.  
Now that my blue days have passed,  
Now that I’ve found you at last   
  
I’ll be loving you always  
With a love that’s true always.  
When the things you’ve planned  
Need a helping hand,  
I will understand always.  
  
Always.  
  
Days may not be fair always,  
That’s when I’ll be there always.  
Not for just an hour,  
Not for just a day,  
Not for just a year,  
But always._

The final notes echoed and faded, leaving the shop quiet and still. Dropping his hands from the keys, Blaine slid an arm around Kurt’s waist and rested his head upon his shoulder. Knowing they were not only to be wed, but to be spirit bound, concepts like “forever” and “always” had a different, deeper meaning to the two of them. “I’ll be loving you always” was the perfect affirmation of their deep devotion and love for one another. 

After a moment, Kurt broke the silence, his voice soft but clear. “Blaine?”

“Yes, Kurt.”

“Will you promise to dance with me to that song?”

Blaine lifted his head, pressing a warm kiss to Kurt’s temple as he replied, “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as part of "Happy Valenklaine's Day 2021," my collection for the Klaine CrissColfer Library's 2021 Valentine's Day Challenge. The song prompt, Always, is a very old song which was, as noted in my story, written by Irving Berlin in 1925. (If you’re not familiar with this work, you’ll certainly know his most famous tune, White Christmas.) I’ve known and loved Always my whole life – it was my grandparents’ song. I’m happy to share it with Kurt and Blaine. 


End file.
